Captured Hearts
by kj4collier
Summary: Ginny Weasley is kidnapped from the Burrow not long after Dumbledore's funeral. She's taken to the Death Eaters hideout, and Draco Malfoy is in charge of guarding her. Harry and everyone else are trying to find her. Can she stay loyal to the one she loves
1. The Kidnaping

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to Harry Potter. I just enjoy toying with this wonderful world JK Rowling has created_**

**_A/N: I'm finally trying to empty all these notebooks of stories I have piled up laughs. This is a Draco/Ginny/Harry fic I started a while ago. I do still want to finish it, but as I've said before. My main project right now is "Forbidden Fruit". I do, however, have quite a few chapters of this story written. Just like all my other fics. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1:**

Two weeks after Dumbledore's funeral, Death Eaters broke into the Weasley's home. Also, known as the Burrow. Ron, Ginny, and Molly were the only ones home at the time. Molly and Ron managed to hide well enough to not be found, but just as Ginny was getting to her hiding spot. One of the Death Eaters caught a hold of her. He didn't kill her, but he did put a silencing charm on her as well as a blindfold before apparating them both out of the Burrow and back to Death Eater Headquarters. A hidden house near Little Hangleton. It wasn't where Voldemort lived, just a place for Death Eaters to sleep and plan things. He nor they were interested in killing Ginny. They needed her because Voldemort knew she was one of Potter's greatest weaknesses. Ginny was put in a room that night and put under a sleeping charm until the next morning.

While the Death Eaters were situating Ginny in what would be her home for quite some time. Molly and Ron were panicking.

"Where could they have taken her?" Ron asked looking at the clock on the kitchen wall that normally showed Molly where the other Weasley's were, but not this time. It only showed Ginny being away from the Burrow. The Death Eaters hideout wasn't plot-able. It was very similar to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. A person needed to have special knowledge and permission in order to get in.

"I don't' know, Dear. I'd better send an owl to your father and another one to the Order." Molly said, wiping some tears from her face.

"Should I send two more to Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Molly replied before rushing off to the fire place. Deciding the floo network would be a better way to tell Arthur and then he could tell the Order himself. Ron got out some parchment, quill, and ink before sitting down at the table to write Harry and Hermione. Both letters said the same thing.

_Harry and Hermione,_

_Ginny's been kidnaped. I can't say much more, but Death Eaters broke in. Mum and I hid, but Ginny got caught. I'll update when I can_

_-Ron Weasley_

Next, Ron tied the letter onto Pig's leg and sent the hyper owl off to Number Four Privet Drive.

"Your dad's on his way to Grimmauld. He wants us to go there too. He's also going to tell your other brothers." Molly explained as she walked back into the kitchen looking like she had a million things on her mind.

"What can I do to help?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, Dear, I'll pack us some clothes. We'll get the rest of what we need later if need be."

An hour later Molly and Ron used the Floo Network and traveled to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Molly, Ron!" Arthur said, glad to see the two of them all right, but missing his only daughter at the same time. He ran up and hugged his youngest son and wife.

"Has anyone figured anything out yet?" Ron asked. Arthur shook his head.

"No, we haven't. Hermione's here though. Arrived about fifteen minutes ago. She's up stairs." Ron left his parents and went up stairs to see Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione cried as he walked into the room. As soon as she saw him, running toward him and hugging him.

"It's really good to see you, Hermione," Ron sighed as he returned the hug. Holding the brunette in his arms for a few minutes. Wondering if the moment at Dumbledore's funeral was just a single one because of the events that had happened, or one that was real and would last.

"Do you think Harry's gotten the Owl I sent him yet?" Ron asked, pulling back from Hermione's embrace.

"Probably but even if he has. He's still got to stay at the Dursley's until his birthday. That's what is safest for him," Hermione looked at Ron knowing he knew she was right. However, Ron also knew Harry. He knew his best mate would want to help find Ginny. Even if he did break up with her. Ron knew Harry still cared for Ginny. Loved her in fact.

Harry was sitting up in his room after cleaning up the remains of dinner in the kitchen. He was sick of the Dursley's all ready. He'd told them about what had happened at Hogwarts and regrettably Dumbledore's death. Not out of wanting to, of course. Harry just couldn't stand them pressuring him. Asking why he was being so quiet, and secluding himself. After a week of them hassling him about it. Harry finally caved in.

"You mean that ruddy Vold-y-what-y that killed your parents . . . He's behind all this?" Vernon had asked. Harry nodded. "Well then you've got to go. That Old Man's not here anymore to protect you, boy."

"He has to stay, Vernon. I made a promise,"

After arguing about the situation for nearly an hour. Petunia and Vernon decided Harry could stay.

"Only until after my birthday. Then you won't have to worry. I've got more important things to do then stay here. Not to mention plenty of friends and a house of my own," Harry told them before leaving the room.

So there he sat in his room a week later. Still, wallowing in his sorrow and grief. Trying to come up with some sort of plan, but not at all sure where to begin. Especially with Dumbledore being gone now. He didn't even really want Hermione and Ron to help him, but he knew they would. They wouldn't back down. Not now, not ever. Besides Harry knew he needed them. He couldn't do all he was supposed to do alone. Ginny would want to help as well. So would Neville and Luna because they're the most loyal members in Dumbledore's Army.

Harry decided he would only use those three people if he really had to. Especially Ginny, he loved her too much to let her get hurt intentionally. Voldemort would try to use her against him if Harry kept things going. Voldemort would kill her like he'd done James, Lily, Sirius, and Dumbledore. That's why Harry broke things off with her. No matter how hard it had been for him to do so.

Harry looked to his bedroom window after hearing a small tap. Hedwig was hovering right near it with a letter attached to her leg. Harry had asked her to start delivering his mail that way since his aunt and uncle hated it when owls were flying all through their house.

Harry got up and went over to the window. Hedwig perched on the desk and Harry removed the Daily Prophet from her leg. The next thing he knew, there was another owl in his room. It only took a few seconds for Harry to realize it was Pidwigen.

"Come here, Pig," Harry called to Ron's overly-hyper owl. Trying to calm the damn bird down. Pig landed on the desk and Harry removed the letter tied to his leg. "Damn-it!" Harry cursed loudly as he read the news about Ginny. Knowing he couldn't stay anywhere but where he was until his birthday, which wouldn't be until July.

At the same time, Harry couldn't' just sit around and do nothing after his . . . friend . . . had been kidnaped. Not to mention she was his best mate's sister . . . His only sister.

"What should I do?" Harry thought aloud as Hedwig let Pig rest in her cage for a few minutes before they both took off.

"Wait. Hedwig . . . Don't go too far. I may want to send a reply to Ron."

The beautiful Snow Owl flapped her wings, a little before flying back to her cage. Not looking too happy about it, either.

_Ron,_

_I hope Hermione can be with you for comfort and help right now, since I can't be. I'm so sorry this has happened. If you want, since you're of age. You could use the Floo Network to come visit me or talk to me. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had the fireplace unblocked while I was at school this year. Don't know if it was by choice or not, but we might as well use it. Especially since you didn't pass your Apparation license test. I'm here day and night. Whenever you need me, mate. I'm going to have Kreacher help you too. It's the least I can do for now . . . Until I can be there myself._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry Potter _


	2. Waking Up

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. I just really enjoy toying with this wonderful world JK Rowling has created!**_

**_AN: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews so far!_**

**Chapter Two: Waking Up**

It was mid-morning when Ginny woke up. It took her a while to figure out where she was.

She woke up, sat up, and looked around the room. Her last memories were of Death Eater's raiding the Burrow and trying to hide from them. Now, Ginny started to worry. Had they killed her Mum and brother? Why had they kidnaped her instead of killing her? Surely they knew she wouldn't give any information about Harry to them.

Then Harry saw a semi-dark figure sitting in a chair by the door. He was staring at her, but wasn't wearing a mask. Just black robes. As Ginny's eyes focused. She could tell who it was... Draco Malfoy. What was he doing there? Ginny tried to open her mouth and talk, but no sound would come out.

"You're still under the silencing charm they put on you before bringing you here. I'll only undo it if you promise not to scream...don't ask too many questions either...I'm here to watch you, nothing else," Draco explained. Ginny nodded her understanding and agreed to his terms.

Draco waved his wand and undid the silencing charm.

"There's a full bathroom over there if you need to use it," Draco informed.

"Thanks," Ginny replied. She realized the room she was in wasn't like a prison cell. It was actually very nice, and the bed was nice and soft. There was one window on the left and a second door on the far right. The bathroom was in the right corner of the room. Lastly, there was a couch in front of a fire place; with a table in front of it.

Ginny slowly crawled out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. She could feel Draco's eyes on her the entire time. Especially as she turned around to speak again.

"I don't have any clothes..."

She saw Draco glance over at a trunk in the room.

"It's got all your clothes and things in it. They're moving a dresser in here later on today."

"Thanks," Ginny replied before going to the trunk and pulling out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and undergarments. Along with a towel and her toiletries.

When Ginny got into the bathroom in her room. She noticed how nice and clean it was. It was made of marble and stone. The shower was large and had two heads that could be adjusted for different water pressure. There was also a jetted tub with a couple other knobs. Ginny wasn't sure what htey could be for. Bubbles or something, she guessed.

She went over to the double sink-ed counter and set the things she was holding onto it. Placing her magical hair mousse, tooth brush, and toothpaste in a line so they wouldn't look like she was trying to make a mess. Then she took her razor, shampoo, conditioner, face wash, and body wash over to the shower. She opened the door and set it all on a shelf inside of the shower. Turning on the shower; before taking off her clothes and stepping in.

After showering, Ginny got dressed, brushed her teeth, cleaned up the little mess she'd made, and took her brush back out into the room. Draco was still there. Only now, he was reading a magazine instead of just sitting there.

When Draco heard Ginny come out of the bathroom. He put his reading material down, and looked up at her. She walked over to the couch, sat down on it, and then began running the brush through her hair. When she was through brushing her hair, Ginny went back to the bathroom and ran some of her magical mousse through her hair. Scrunching the bottom a bit to give it some curl. To finish it all, she dabbed a bit of face lotion onto her face. With nothing left to do, Ginny went back to the couch and sat down.

"Malfoy, can I please just ask you one question?" Ginny asked, looking at him. Draco nodded his head. "Did they kill my Mum and Ron?"

"No," Draco replied. Ginny felt a small smile spread across her face after hearing Draco's short response.

* * *

While Ginny was trying to figure out what was going on, and why the Death Eaters had kidnaped her, instead of just killing her right a way. The Order of the Phoenix, Ron, and Hermione were trying got figure out where the Death Eaters had taken her. It didn't help matters much that four of the members were her family members. 

"This isn't going to be easy. We have no idea where _he's_ hiding or where the Death Eaters are hiding out," Tonks pointed out as the Order sat around a round table, in a large room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Trying to come up with a plan.

"There's one of us who would, but I guarantee he won't come anywhere near here for a very long time. He'd have way too many questions to answer," Lupin replied. Talking about Snape and how he'd killed Dumbledore when Draco couldn't.

"Maybe if we come up with some sort of deal to make with Severus," Arthur suggested.

"He killed Dumbledore. WE don't know if he was protecting Draco or what his motives were. We always _did_ wonder how on Earth Albus could trust that man so much," McGonagall sighed.

"Well, if Dumbledore trusted Professor Snape, 'e, 'ad a reason," Hagrid said. Knowing Dumbledore had to have had a good reason to trust someone so much.

* * *

While the Order members were trying to come up with a plan downstairs. Hermione and Ron were in the room Hermione was staying in trying to figure out why they took Ginny instead of just killing her. The answer seemed quite obvious, but Hermione thought there could be something more to it all. 

" We know it's because Harry cares for Ginny so much, but we also know she doesn't' know too much. She wouldn't give any information up even if she did," Hermione said.

" They've gotta know she won't turn her back on Harry. Voldemort's not completely stupid," Ron added.

"I wish Harry were here," Hermione thought out loud.

"Me too," Ron looked at Hermione and then toward the desk in the room. He'd set the letter Harry had sent on it the night before.

"Do you think we should go see him?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure, he's probably going mental not being able to do much," Ron stood up.

Ron and Hermione walked down to the fireplace.

Too bad you don't have your Apparation license yet," Hermione commented as they got to the fire place. They had Arthur put Vernon and Petunia's house on the floo network the night before incase they needed to go see Harry since he couldn't come to them. Arthur of course had no problem with any of it. He knew the Order as well as Hermione and Ron would need Harry more then once until they found Ginny. Hopefully she would still be alive...they could only hope.

"Number-Four-Privet-Drive," Ron called as he let go of the floo powder and whirled off.

* * *

Next thing he knew, Ron was standing in the Dursley's spotless living room. 

Harry was sitting up in his tiny bedroom, when he heard a thump, and his Aunt Petunia scream. He ran down to the living room and saw a soot-covered Ron standing on the side of the fireplace, just stepping out of it. Petunia and Dudley were by the couch. Vernon was still at work. Then Hermione arrived through the fireplace and stepped out.

"Oh, hello, you must be Harry's Aunt and Cousin," Hermione extended her hand. Petunia and Dudley just stood there looking at them.

"Harry, what is this?" Petunia finally asked.

"This is Ron and Hermione...They are my friends from school. You've seen them and heard about them before. Ron's sister, Ginny; who was my girlfriend for a bit this year has been kidnaped by Voldemort's followers. They're called Death Eaters," Harry explained.

"Oh, Harry! It's so good to see you," Hermione hugged him tightly.

"You and Ron too," Harry gave a slight smile. " Come on, let's go up to my room," he suggested as he led his two friends out of the living room and up to his room.

"It's so small," Hermione commented as they walked into Harry's room. It was then he realized only Ron, Fred, and George had ever been in his room before.

"Yeah, it was Dudley's second bedroom until I got my letter to Hogwarts. Really I think they only gave it to me because they were afraid I'd use magic on them."

"I remember you saying something about that," Ron chuckled a little.

"I don't understand why they're so scared of people like us. Voldemort and Death Eaters, I could see; but not normal Witches and Wizards," Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron asked as they heard a small tap against the door.

"Dudley, he likes to be nosey sometimes," Harry replied. "You two can sit down...Make yourselves comfortable."

After getting all situated. Hermione, Ron, and Harry began talking about what had happened.

"Voldemort did what he always has. He took someone I really care about to try and do whatever he's trying to do. The only difference is he didn't kill her," Harry said.

"We got that much out of it," Ron replied angrily.

"Ron! Harry's just as scared and worried as we are. Getting all pissy isn't going to help matters any. We need to stay calm, and get along in order to get through this," Hermione looked at the two boys. Ron and Harry both nodded.

"Ginny's a strong girl, and a brilliant Witch, Ron. She's got great skills and she isn't stupid," Harry assured his friend; before getting up and walking over to the window. Looking out at the blue sky. "She has to be ok."

* * *

**_AN: I know these first couple of chapters are pretty short, but I promise they get longer and better. It just took a while for me to get into the "good" stuff. I also realise these first two chapters don't really need a mature rating, but later there will be quite a bit of adult content..._**

**_Thanks for reading and I will update as soon as I can :-)_**


	3. Ginny's Room

_**A/N one:**_ _**Thanks for the reviews . . . Even the not so good ones, LOL. I have a 4-month-old daughter, and a husband/dog/house to take care of, so I don't really have time to go back and make corrections or change things people might like me to. Writing these stories is just a hobby that I do because I see my husband doing it and he has so much fun. Then I get an idea and go with it. So if people like it, then that's fine. If they don't, then that's ok too. **_

_**The part with the kidnaping isn't all that important. So it doesn't need more details. The important thing to look out for is the triangle that will be developing between Draco, Ginny, and Harry. I know Harry might be out of character, as will Draco. That's one thing I struggle with I guess, is keeping Draco evil long enough . . . He just crumbles so easily for me. **_

_**A/N two: This will most likely be my last update for a few weeks. I'm leaving on Saturday to go to Nevada and visit family. I'm taking my 4mo. old daughter with me, and I won't be taking any of my notebooks with me. Besides, I want to get everything all typed up out of all these notebooks(not just for this story, I also have most of "Forbidden Fruit" written, and a good portion of "Protecting Ginny," as well as a newer one, "Never Perfect," and this story), so I don't have to worry about losing them or more pages getting ripped out . . . and my husband doesn't like it when I post too much because he says it's a bad way to keep peoples interest.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter 3:Ginny's Room **

It was just shortly after noon. Ginny and Draco had sat in complete silence for nearly four hours. A House Elf had brought them up some food around eleven. Both of them were hungry and ate fairly quickly.

Draco had finished the magazine he'd been reading earlier and moved onto the Quibbler. Ginny couldn't help but smile as she thought about her friend Luna and how her dad was involved with the silly, but somewhat truthful paper.

There was a knock on the door. Some sort of coded one Ginny guessed as Draco got up to answer it. She could tell it was Severus Snape from the voice.

"Mr. Malfoy, we need to talk. Come out here so it's more private," Snape instructed. Draco stepped outside into the hallway and shut the door behind him. Snape continued when he was sure the door was shut and their prisoner wouldn't overhear them.

"The room has been secured, but the Dark Lord still wants you guarding her. Make sure she stays happy though. Woo her if that's what it takes. If you would like to sleep, use the couch in there. Just keep an eye and ear alert in case she decides to try anything. You've also been instructed to tell her about the room and show her the outer portion as well as the pool . . . but don't say too much. If she asks a question, you may answer it, but don't give too much away. Your trunk of clothes and other things you've requested should be up shortly."

"Yes, Sir," Draco replied. Nodding his head, before turning around to go back inside the room. Ginny was still sitting on the couch like she had been when he'd left.

"I'm going to go shower real quick, and then I'll show you the room and explain everything to you," Draco told her as he walked toward the bathroom. Ginny nodded her understanding. "I'll need to use your shampoo, Weasley. My belongings haven't been sent up yet."

"Ok," Ginny replied as she watched Draco shut the bathroom door and heard him turn on the shower.

"Damn-it!" Draco cursed angrily as he walked back out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Did my trunk get here yet?" he asked.

"It's over there," Ginny gestured toward a corner of the room.

"Good," Draco went over to his trunk and pulled out some black pants, a wife-beater, boxers, and a fresh black robe. He went back into the bathroom and came back out looking like he had when he first went in there.

"Lets go," Draco ordered. Ginny stood up and stretched before going over to where he was standing.

"Now, the only thing you need to know about this room is it's heavily guarded by magic. Only Death Eaters or the Dark Lord can get in or out. In order for _you_ to get out, you have to be escorted by one of the two mentioned. The window shows the outside, but no one can see in from the other side. The whole house and property it is on are hidden," Draco explained as he motioned for Ginny to follow him.

He walked over to the fireplace and tapped the wall. It spun them around so they were in what appeared to be a library. It also had a chess board sitting in one of the corners.

"There's loads of books in here and chess. I hate that game though," Draco tapped the wall again and it spun them again. This time they were in a room with an indoor pool and hot tub.

"Pool's warm, but not too hot. Gives some entertainment. If you don't have a suit, someone will get you one or you can wear . . . whatever."

"It's pretty in here," Ginny complimented as she felt some plants and dipped her hand into the waterfall that was against the wall.

"Let's go," Draco instructed as he tapped the wall again and they were back in the room.

"Can I go in there by myself, or do you have to be with me?" Ginny asked.

"By yourself . . . I'm here only to make sure you don't escape or try to do anything stupid . . . Oh, and I have to be nice to you," Draco replied.

Next, Draco led Ginny over to the second door in the room and opened it. There was a huge, full garden. It had a walking path and fountains all over. One was even large enough to stand in.

"It's not _really_ outside, but does the trick when you need some fresh air. There's a few benches and a swing too . . . some butterflies and birds . . . fish in the fountains," Draco stopped and leaned against a wall. Putting his hands in his pant pockets.

"I don't get it," Ginny wondered out loud.

"What?"

"Why _he's_ doing all this. This wouldn't be a punishment if I wasn't forced to stay here," Ginny sighed as she sat down on a bench next to the wall Draco was leaning against.

"The Dark Lord doesn't want to kill you . . . yet . . . he wants to use you. He knows how much you mean to Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. If you're busy trying to escape from here and shit, that's more time him and the rest of us have to spend away from planning . . . things," Draco explained.

"I knew it had something to do with Harry. Doesn't make sense though since he broke up with me. Didn't even think of the Order though . . . "

"Weasley, just because Scar-Head dumped you, doesn't mean he doesn't care. In-fact, it means he cares even more then you think. Hell, I'd probably do the same thing except Pansy would probably castrate me or something if I did," Draco chuckled.

"So you and Pansy are still together?" Ginny asked, trying to make small talk.

"More or less . . . off and on really. More off lately then on. She's too scared of me now, I think. So she's been spending a lot of time with Zabini. Who is away from all the danger, but still very much a prick," Draco shook his head. "I'm going back in to get some sleep."

"I'll go too," Ginny followed him.

Back inside the room, Draco went over to his trunk and pulled out a blanket. Then he headed to the couch.

"Do you want one of my pillows? I really only need one," Ginny offered.

"Sure."

She grabbed a pillow off her bed and took it over to Draco before going back over to lie down on her bed. She wasn't really tired...just bored, which she was used to since her family wasn't e

* * *

xactly wealthy. Soon Draco was snoring and Ginny allowed herself to drift off to sleep as well. 

It'll be really hard to figure out where they've taken Ginny," Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione tried to come up with a plan. The Order members at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place were busy doing the same thing.

"Can't we just track them or have an Auror watch out for dark wizards going in and out of a house?" Ron asked.

"I wish it were that simple...no, the Death Eaters and Voldemort's place or places are probably somewhat similar to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Where you can't tell it's there unless you have permission from someone high up in their chain," Hermione replied.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Ron asked.

"I hope so," Hermione replied softly.

"She's gotta be. I don't think he'll kill her. Voldemort obviously needs her for something," Harry looked at his two friends.

Ron and Hermione didn't stay at the Dursley's much longer. They figured Mrs. Weasley would want them back before dinner. So around four, Harry walked them back down to the fireplace in the living room.

Petunia and Dudley stayed in the kitchen, but Harry could tell they were listening ans watching as much as they could.

"Sorry I can't be of too much help," Harry apologized as Ron and Hermione tapped into the fireplace.

"It's alright," Ron assured him.

"It's not your fault, Harry. Don't get too down about it. Just keep thinking and we'll check back in," Hermione added before dropping a hand full of floo powder and saying where she wanted to be taken.

With Ron and Hermione gone, Harry decided he'd better go into the kitchen and help prepare dinner. He knew there would be many questions to answer. Especially after his Uncle

* * *

Vernon got home and learned of the days events. 

When Hermione and Ron arrived back at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen checking on the roast she was making for dinner.

"Have a nice chat with Harry, you two?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was nice to see him," Hermione replied.

"He really wants to be here instead of there," Ron added.

"I knew he'd want that...He's a good boy!" Molly smiled.

Soon they were all sitting at the dinner table eating. Several of the Order members stayed to eat as well. Ron and Hermione learned Hagrid was going to be living there and so was Professor McGonagall. Hagrid's hut had been burnt down during the happenings at the end of term, and McGonagall just didn't feel like leaving every night just to come back the next day. Bill and Fleur had rented a small house near by with Charlie. Tonks and Lupin were staying at his place. While Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt were living at Moody's. The twins varied between staying at Number Twelve and their flat they rented near their joke shop.

"Stay in two's and keep constant vigilance!" Moody was always reminding everyone.

* * *

Figuring two wizards were better then one if an attack should happen. 

Draco woke up, and saw Ginny sitting over by the window. She'd changed into some pajama pants and a camisole. She had a blanket draped over her shoulders. He got up from the couch and went over to where she was sitting.

_Damn I hate this shit...I don't know how to be...nice_, Draco thought.

"Have a nice nap?" Ginny asked.

"Fine," Draco replied as he drug another chair over and sat in it. "Sucks being this bored, doesn't it?"

"Not really...I'm used to it," Ginny blushed.

"I'm not, I'm used to always having something fun to do," Draco bragged.

"You probably hate having to guard me don't you, Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Could be worse...it's not like I have a choice..._You're_ my punishment."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who couldn't follow through on my orders to kill that old Bastard...I choked," Draco sighed.

A knock came from the door and Draco got up to answer it. Snape was on the other side again.

"She's to write Potter a letter...Just telling him she's alive and ok. No one but him and no details about where she is or who's here."

"Yes, Sir," Draco replied before shutting the door and going back over to the window. He explained everything he was told to Ginny.

"Ok," Ginny replied. Draco went and got her a book to write on, some parchment paper, and a quill and ink. Then he handed it all to her.

"Remember, no details! Don't even say I'm your guard, and I have to read what you've written, so no dirtiness either."

"I know," Ginny replied before dipping the quill into the ink and writing the letter.

_**Harry,**_

_**I'm alive and ok. Can't say anything else. Tell everyone 'hi' **_

_**and tell them not to worry too much.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny Weasley**_

"Is that ok?" Ginny asked, handing the note to Draco. He quickly skimmed over it before handing it back.

"Fine, I'll be back. I have to go send it off," Draco said as he turned to leave the room. Noticing a sense of sadness on Ginny's face.

On his way down the staircase, Draco ran into Pansy who was on her way up.

"Hey," Pansy greeted him. Stopping in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, silly!" Pansy put her arms around Draco's waist and leaned in for a kiss.

"What happened to Blaise?" Draco kissed her again.

"He's still around...just not as exciting as you are."

Draco turned them around and leaned Pansy against the banister. Lifting her legs around his waist and adjusting his pants so they were unzipped and unbuttoned. Then he moved her panties aside and slid himself into her.

After the quickie with Pansy. Draco hurried off to send the letter Ginny had written and then hurried back up to 'their' room.

"Sorry it took so long...ran into Pansy and she needed...something," Draco apologized, as he walked in and saw Ginny on the couch reading a book. He knew he didn't owe her an apology. They weren't friends or anything. He was just the person chosen to guard her...nothing more.

"It's ok," Ginny put down her book and looked at Draco. She couldn't help but smile.

"What are you laughing about, Weasley?"

"Nothing...you just don't have to be like that. I have six brothers."

"Yeah, I know...only four of them have probably had sex though and they're not the ones closest to you. Although I give props to Bill," Draco smirked.

"What makes you think Ron hasn't?"

"He's waiting for the Mudblood," Draco replied as he took off his black robes.

"Yeah, you're probably right. He'd never tell me if he did it with Lavender anyways. The only way I found out about the others was by overhearing their conversations," Ginny said as she got up from the couch, went over to her trunk, pulled out a hooded zip-up sweater, and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"For a walk...want to come with?"

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N 1:**_ _Sorry the last chapter was so short. I didn't realize how short it was until I looked at it to see where I left off in typing the story up. _

**Captured Hearts: Chapter 4**

Ginny shrugged before going over to the second door in the room, and tapping it with her

wand. When it opened, she found herself in the fake garden for the second time that day. Ginny started walking along the path until she found a fountain that had a bench by it.

"Lumos!" Ginny lit the tip of her wand so she could see better. Sitting down on the bench and pulling out a book to read.

* * *

**#4 Privet Drive:**

Harry was lying on his bed. Trying to come up with a way to save Ginny when he looked out his window and saw a weird looking bird hovering outside his window. He went over and opened it. Taking a letter that was attached to the creatures leg. He watched as the bird flew away from the house. Bursting into flames as it got up high enough in the sky for Muggles not to be alarmed.

Harry went over to the desk in his tiny room at Number Four Privet Drive. He sat down and read the letter. A brief smile crossed his face as he saw whose handwriting it was...Ginny's...His Ginny's. She was alive and ok. Harry decided he needed to write the Order of the Phoenix members, the Weasley's, and Hermione to tell them about the letter.

_Molly and Arthur,_

_I got a letter from Ginny. Didn't say much._

_Just that she's alive, ok, and not to worry. Sorry it wasn't more._

_Hope it at least helps some._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry quickly folded the letter, and tied it around Hedwig's leg. He watched as she flew out his window to deliver the letter. As her image faded into the night, Harry went to the desk and picked up the letter. Going over to his bed to re-read it. He must have read it a half a dozen times before falling asleep.

* * *

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place:**

"Arthur!Arthur!" Molly's voice could be heard yelling through out the house. At first her loving husband thought there was something wrong. As did everyone else in the house. They all ran into the kitchen in a panic. Only to find Molly holding a piece of parchment paper. Tears were leaking down her face, but she was smiling.

"What?" Arthur asked as he came running into the kitchen. He was heaving a bit from trying to get there as fast as he could. Didn't even think to apparate in as everyone else (including Ron) had done.

"It's Ginny! She wrote Harry. She's all right!" Molly said handing her husband the letter she'd just taken from Hedwig's leg.

Arthur took the letter and read it. Smiling softly as he looked back up from it. Everyone else breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Still don't know where they've taken her though," Arthur commented. His smile fading into a frown.

"Well, at least she's ok," Hermione said. Looking over at Ron.

With the letter's arrival. The members of the Order were sent a letter to meet the next morning. Ron and Hermione went back into the living room. Where they'd been playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Everyone else stayed in the kitchen to discuss the letter. Not much was to be said other then two of their questioned had been answered. Ginny was ok...and Lord Voldemort was definitely trying to use her against Harry.

"Sucks she could only write Harry," Ron sighed as he and Hermione finished their game of chess and went over to the couch to sit down.

"...but at least she's able to have _some_ sort of contact with someone on our side," Hermione replied.

"Should be her family though."

"I agree, Ron...but Voldemort's playing things smart. He's not stupid. He wants to use her to get to Harry."

Ron got up and walked over to the window. Hermione followed and put her arms around him. Ron looked to the side at her, but before he could get any words out. He felt her soft lips brush gently against his.

"She'll be ok, Ron. Someone will figure out where they're keeping her and then we'll go save her," Hermione comforted him. Somehow her words did actually make him feel better.

In the kitchen, the few members of the Order that were staying at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place decided it'd be best if someone went and got the letter from Harry so one of the Aurors could examine it. Arthur decided he would be the one to go get the letter from the boy and apparated himself to the Dursley's living room. Where the three Dursley's were sitting. Petunia and Vernon were reading while Dudley was playing a hand-held video game. All three looked up when they heard a cough. Vernon let out a small gasp.

"I'll just be a moment," Arthur told them. "Harry!" he called.

Harry was still asleep when he heard some commotion downstairs. Then someone calling his name. He sat up and recognized the voice. Quickly, he ran down stairs and invited Arthur up to his room.

"Harry, may I have the letter Ginny sent you?" Arthur asked.

"Sure."

"The Auror's would like to take a peek at it."

"No problem," Harry went over to his nightstand, picked up the letter, and handed it to Arthur.

"Sorry it was me she got to Owl and not you," he apologized.

"It's ok...not your fault," Arthur replied before saying good bye to Harry and apparating himself back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**Death Eater Headquarters:**

Ginny heard the sound of foot steps walking toward her. She realized she hadn't been

reading for quite sometime. Instead, she had been staring off into space as her hand ran through the fountain water. She looked up to see Draco, and watched as he leaned up against the side of a tree next to the bench she was sitting on. Completely blocking the fountain.

"You've been out here for quite a while...and you have tear stains on your face," Draco said.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," Ginny replied. "It's going to get so lonely here without anyone to talk to."

"I'll be here. We may not be friends or like each other, but the conversation is still there. I'll do some _fun_ things with you, I'm sure...and who knows, we may even come out of this as friends." Draco assured her.

"I guess, I just...I miss my family...and Harry."

Draco's mouth twitched a little as he heard Potter's name roll off of Ginny's lips. She stood up and they walked back inside.

"You'll get through this," Draco squeezed her shoulder as he caught up to her. "You're strong, Weasley. Just stay that way, and you'll be more then fine. No matter what happened," He whispered into her ear. Letting his hand slide down the length of her arm.

Ginny looked over her shoulder at Draco. Holding his eyes with hers for a few seconds before looking away.

"Don't feel bad, Ginny. Being in close quarters for such a long time. It doesn't mean you're a bad person or don't love Potter still if something happens between us," Draco assured her as he let go and walked over to the couch. Picking up a book off the coffee table to read. Ginny went over to the chair by the window and sat down in it. Staring out, watching the people walk by. Wishing she could be out there instead of where she was.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Draco went over to answer it. Standing on the other side was a house elf. It was holding a tray of food and drinks.

"Mannie was told to bring up food but not go inside the room," the House Elf squeaked. Draco took the tray from him and shut the door.

"Here, hold this for a sec," Draco told Ginny as he got over to where she was sitting. She took the tray out of his hands and balanced it on her lap. Draco then took out his wand and waved it so that a little table appeared in front of Ginny's seat. A second wave of the wand and a chair appeared. He dragged it over to the other side of the table and sat down. A very pleased smirk spreading across his face.

"You can put the tray up on the table now," Draco chuckled as he saw the tray still resting on Ginny's lap.

"Oh, right," Ginny replied.

After dinner, Draco went back over to the couch to read some more. While Ginny went back to staring blankly out the window. This of course became very boring and depressing. After a few minutes, Ginny stood up and walked over to her trunk. Opening it and pulling out her swimsuit and a pair of shorts.

"Going for a swim?" Draco asked after hearing the slight noise, and looking up from his book.

"Thought I might...A little exercise will do me good, and maybe help me sleep tonight," Ginny replied as she walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her.

When Ginny came back out of the bathroom. Draco was no longer in the room. Shrugging it off, she went over ot the fireplace and tapped the brick wall with her wand twice. Two spins and she was in the room with the pool and hot tub. She could hear splashing.

"You made it sound so good. Thought I might join you," Draco smiled. Noticing himself flirting and wondering why. Ginny walked over to a chair and set down her towel before sliding off her shorts and placing them beneath the towel. Leaving her in just the green, tank-ini.

"Is the water really warm?" Ginny asked. Remembering what Draco had said during the tour he had given her.

"Perfect," Draco replied as he watched her walk over to the steps at the shallow end of the pool.

Ginny stuck one foot into the water, just to be sure. When she felt the warmth, she went all the way in and dipped her head back. Wetting her hair before using the hair tie on her wrist to put it back in a pony tail. Draco swam over to her.

"What Weasley? Can't go past the four foot mark?" Draco teased.

"I can..." Ginny replied nervously as she took a deep breath and swam across the pool, over to the deep end, near the waterfall. Holding onto the ledge and treading her legs when she got there. Draco quickly swam over ot the same end, and began to tread but didn't hold onto anything.

"You still suck at swimming," Draco taunted as he swam back down to the more shallow part. Ginny let go of the wall, dove under the water, and swam to where Draco was standing as fast as she could. She was out of breath when she got to him and rose out of the water. Standing in front of him.

"I grew up with SIX older brothers. Competition isn't something I'm afraid of, Malfoy."

"I can still out do you at ANYTHING. I'm a Malfoy, while you're just a little blood-traitor Weasley." Malfoy shot back.

"Yeah, well look where being a Malfoy got you," Ginny belted out without even realizing it. She covered her mouth with her hands as the realization of what she'd just said sunk in.

"Draco," Ginny grabbed his arm as he went to swim away. "I'm sorry, I–"

"No, you meant it. Don't even say you didn't. Do lie, Ginny– You have no idea the kind of situation I was born into. Not to mention how much worse that situation has gotten since I couldn't go through with killing Dumbledore!" Draco spat back before swimming over to the waterfall and going through it.

Ginny swam over to the waterfall and treaded for a second before going through it. Unsure if she should or not. She still had no idea what was behind it. Once she swam through, she saw it wasn't much. Just some rocks that a person, or two could sit on. They were nice and warm to the touch. There was also some vines hanging from the top. The water came up to just above Ginny's waist and felt a little warmer then the rest of the pool, but not quite as warm as the hot tub.

Draco had hoisted himself up onto one of the rocks, and was staring at Ginny as she came into his view from the other side. She walked to where he was and hoisted herself up so that she was sitting on the flat rock across from him. She leaned back against the wall, and just let her feet sit in the water.

"Draco, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that. The words just sort of came out before I could stop them...Guess I'm too used to having to defend myself around my brothers," Ginny apologized.

"I know, it's not like what you said wasn't true. That still doesn't stop me from being proud to be a Malfoy. The name still means something, even if it has caused me to wind up...like this," Draco replied.

"I know, you guys stayed on the Black family tree because of your loyalties to being pure bloods and dark wizards, while we were taken off." Ginny commented.

"Yeah, you guys and people like Sirius Black were and still are looked down on as far as Pureblood's go. Just because of all that happened during the war. That used to be a huge tree on those curtains," Draco told her.

"I know, Sirius explained it all to Harry a few years ago. Mum and Dad have told us all bits and pieces about it too. Personally, I think it's crap. I mean, look at Hermione," Ginny replied.

"Bloodlines will always matter and count. Especially with the Dark Lord being back and– "Draco stopped mid-thought. Ginny just nodded, she understood why Draco couldn't finish what he was about to say.

They sat there in complete silence for several minutes. The only sounds heard were those of the waterfall and their breathing. It was one of those awkward silences everyone hates. Ginny eventually slid off the ledge and swam back out. Draco followed her and sped up his pace until he got right up behind where she was standing and slid his hands around her waist. Picking Ginny up and tossing her backwards into the water.

Ginny came back up and just looked at Draco. Trying to figure out what his next move would be. He started slowly moving towards her. Causing Ginny to swim backwards. Ending up in the jacuzzi. Now, Draco was closing in on her and she wasn't sure which way she should go. So Ginny ended up just propping herself up on one of the stone steps.

"You do know I out rank you, right, Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Out rank?" Ginny chuckled as he got right up in front of her. Placing his hands on her hips. The step she was on put her face right level with Draco's.

"I'm bigger– smarter– stronger– and tougher." Draco licked his bottom lip.

Ginny knew what Draco was wanting to do and turned her face away from his.

"Dra-"

"You don't want me to stop, or else you'd be fighting harder to get away," Draco interrupted. Putting his hand up to her face and turning it back to his. "Again, I out rank you. Don't worry, Potter doesn't have to know and WON'T unless you tell him," Draco finished before holding Ginny's face in place and kissing her.

When he was sure Ginny wouldn't try to move away. Draco brought his hands back down to her side, and started deepening the kiss as she began to kiss back.

"What about Pansy? Don't you care about _her_?" Ginny asked as she broke away from the kiss.

"She plays me all the time...but yes I care about her, I suppose," Draco replied. "Like I said earlier. When two people of the opposite sex are cooped up in the same space for any length of time. Something IS going to happen."

"I-" Ginny didn't even get to the second word of what she was going to say; before Draco's lips were back on hers. She sighed before wrapping her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through the back of his hair a couple times.

Draco smiled as Ginny gave into him. It meant he could relax a little, so he kissed down to her neck. While his hands traveled up Ginny's torso, and his groin pressed into her.

"I'm surprised you're even snogging a Weasley," Ginny commented as Draco groped her breasts through the fabric of her swimsuit top.

"Why? You're not ugly...far from it, in fact. Besides, it's not like I want to marry you or anything. I just want your...company," Draco brought his face back up and looked at her. Moving his right hand back down her torso, and slipping it under her swimsuit top. Feeling her bare stomach and then moving upwards. He noticed she was holding her breath in a bit.

"Enjoy yourself, Ginny. You're not doing anything wrong here...besides, I know how much _you_ love snogging," Draco smirked as he kissed her again. Tweaking her nipples with his fingers. Making them all nice and hard. Ginny moaned softly as they continued on with the kiss.

"Draco!" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Urgh," Draco growled as he pulled away from the kiss. He was just about to try and push things forward a bit more.

"Yeah?" he asked, running his fingers through Ginny's hari a bit. Kissing her a couple more times.

"Come here," said the voice. Draco now recognized the voice as being Severus Snape's.

"Yes, Sir."

The door shut and Draco got out of the pool. Ginny decided to get out as well. Wondering what Snape could need Draco for as he handed her a towel, and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

"Eight, I'll be back in a few," Draco said as they walked back into the living area of Ginny's room.

"Ok, I'll probably shower and get all the chlorine off while you're gone, then," Ginny replied as Draco left the room.

Ginny went to her trunk and pulled out some pajama pants, and a tank top before heading toward the bathroom. When she got done with her shower, Draco still wasn't back. Ginny decided to go pick out a book in the small library located in the room next to the pool. She noticed there was also a small work out room off to the right of it. Then she settled herself down on the couch in the main part of her room.

Meanwhile, Draco was in a meeting with Lord Voldemort and Snape.

"Is the Weasley girl adjusting well?" Voldemort asked as Draco and Snape apparated to the place he was hiding out at, for the moment.

"She's doing fine," Draco replied.

"Remember, get her to trust you. Be very nice to her."

"I know, it's going to be hard to get her to trust me too much. She's still very loyal to Potter, even though they broke up. Ginny knows he's going to be trying to help find her," Draco explained.

"Is there anything you think might help?" Snape asked.

"I don't know, really...Maybe doing something's she thinks I'm not allowed to do. Like maybe I could sneak her outside every once in a while or something. She's really starting to miss being able to go outside."

"Good thinking, Mr. Malfoy. You may do that. Wait a day or two to start though. Also, let her go visit Potter every now and then and start bringing her to Death Eater functions. The first one is on Friday. It's just a dinner," the Dark Lord ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco bowed his head.

"Make her love you enough to tell you things she shouldn't. That's your job, Draco. If she becomes of absolutely no use to me, she'll be killed."

By the time Draco returned that night. It was well after midnight. Pansy was waiting outside the door to Ginny's room for him.

"I thought you were going to spend some time with me tonight," Pansy said sweetly. Kissing Draco softly.

"Sorry, I got called away to a meeting with the Dark Lord about Weasley-ette," Draco replied. Trying to sound pissed off about it.

"Well, can you sneak out now for a bit, then?" Pansy moved a hand down to his crotch and began stroking him through his pants. Draco groaned a little before pulling her hand away with his. He was going to say no, he knew he should say no, but just couldn't say no to her.

"You're lucky I love you," Draco said. Spinning Pansy around so that her back was against the wall.

"I know, I love you too. No quickie though. Make me cum hard," Pansy instructed as she kissed Draco hard. He unbuttoned her blouse and pulled down the cups of her bra. Squeezing each of her large breasts.

"I can't stay too long, I've got a job to do," Draco said. Pulling away from the kiss and dropping to his knees. Sliding his hands up Pansy's skirt long enough to pull her panties down to her ankles. Then he spun her around so that her ass was in his face. Putting his face to her cunt and sticking his tongue in it and fucking her tight hole with it.

Pansy tried bringing a hand down to rub her cit, but Draco grabbed it and put it behind her back. Holding it there as he let his tongue flick her clit. Bringing his fingers up to do what his tongue had been doing to her.

"Draco, please," Pansy begged. He stood up, undid his pants, and then slid right into her. Fucking her senseless until she came all over his dick, at which point he came too.

When Draco got into Ginny's room, she was passed out on the couch. Where he normally slept at night. One of the straps to her green tank top had fallen down a bit. Causing Draco to be able to see her bare shoulder and a little bit of her left breast. He walked over to the couch and laid down next to her. Summoning a blanket from her bed over to them to cover up with. Ten he tuned out the light, and wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
